Special Task Force Missions
Special Task Force Missions (STF) are endgame player versus environment (PvE) missions run with a team of five players. Special Task Force missions may be intiated by joining the PvE queue or by creating a private match. STFs run on normal difficulty unlock at Rear Admiral (Lower Half) level 44 or for Klingons, Brigadeer General level 44. Elite difficulty gameplay is unlocked for all captains that have reached the rank of Vice Admiral or Lieutenant General. Prior to Season 7, a player needed to play a specific STF in order to obtain one of six set pieces through random drops. Starting in Season 7, all Special Task Force missions reward Omega Marks. Omega Marks are used to advance the Omega Reputation System, which in turn is used to purchase gear and unlock the set pieces. Season 7 also introduced a new ground and Space Mission titled Into the Hive (ground) and Hive Onslaught (space) bringing the total number of STF missions to nine. Overview Currently, Star Trek Online has a total of nine Special Task Force missions. Of these nine missions, eight of the missions involve combat with the Borg and one of the missions involves combat with the Undine (Species 8472). The Undine Special Task Force, Terradome, is not currently in the PvE queue due to the fact that it has yet to be remastered by Cryptic Studios. All nine missions have an option for gameplay on both the normal difficulty and the elite difficulty. Cure Ground Cure Space In Cure Space, a team of players must destroy three Borg Cubes deployed over three Klingon repair facilities. The team must also defend the I.K.S. Kang from assimilated Klingon vessels as they attempt to destroy the repair facilities. After each of the cubes are destroyed, more powerful assimilated vessels spawn. If the Kang is killed, the mission results in failure. Infected Ground Infected Space Khitomer Accords Ground Khitomer Accords Space Special Task Force Gear Prior to Season 7, players had to complete a specific Special Task Force in order to obtain a piece of set gear. Normal gameplay had a chance to drop a Mk X or XI tech drop upon the completion of the mission. Whereas Elite had a chance to drop a Mk XII prototype tech drop. Each of the drops could be redeemed from the Omega Pavilion located on Deep Space Nine in the Beta Ursae Sector Block. Post-Season 7 players recieve Omega Marks through gameplay. Omega Marks are used to advance the Omega Reputation System. After reaching a high enough tier, players can use Omega Marks and Dilithium to purchase the gear of their choice. As of Season 7 there are five STF space sets and four STF ground sets. Omega Force ;Omega Force Space The Omega Force Space set focuses on speed, damage capability, and accuracy. The Omega Force Space Set is ideal fo escort class ships. However, ships using the Omega set will be able to take far less damage due to the focus of the set. Both the Omega space and ground sets can be used by both Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force. ;Omega Force Ground Like it's space counterpart, the Omega Force Ground set sacrifices the ability to take damage and instead focuses on damage potential, damage avoidance, and stealth. Due to the set focus best in the hands of a Tactical captain. The set comes with a Distortion Field ability that briefly cloaks the user and increases their damage resistance. Starfleet M.A.C.O. ;Starfleet M.A.C.O. Space The M.A.C.O. Space set focuses on survivability and increased power level stats. The set is ideal for both Engineering and Science captains. The M.A.C.O. set is exclusive to the Federation Faction. ;Starfleet M.A.C.O. Ground The M.A.C.O. Ground set, like the space set, focuses on survivability. As with the space set, it is ideal for both Engineering and Science captains. The set comes with a Emergency Shield Capacitor, an ability that rapidly recharges the captain's personal shield generator and boosts the shield damage resistance. Klingon Honor Guard This group is KDF specific and has a pulsewave that's secondary attack is a photon grenade launcher. Accolades Accolades are also rewarded for completion of a specific criteria. Omega Force Accolades * Omega Force Initiate: Complete any Special Task Force Mission once. * Quadra Sigma Service Medal: Complete Khitomer Accords ground or space 25 times * Omega Force Veteran: Obtain a complete Mark 11 Omega force set, Unlocks the Omega Force costume * Omega Force Shadow Operative: Complete Omega Force Operative and either M.A.C.O. Team Commander or Honour Guard Commander, Unlocks an alternate version of the Omega Force costume. * Omega Force Recruit: Obtain a complete Mark 10 Omega force set. * Omega Force Operative: Obtain a complete Mark 12 Omega force set, Unlocks additional pieces on the Omega Force costume. * Sibiran Service Medal: Complete Infected ground or space 25 times * Vorn Service Medal: Complete Cure ground or space 25 times M.A.C.O. Accolades (Starfleet) * MACO Veteran: Obtain a complete MACO Mark 11 set, Unlocks the M.A.C.O. costume. * MACO Team Specialist: Complete all STF optional objectives on normal * MACO Team Commander: Complete all STF optional objectives on elite * MACO Recruit: Obtain a complete MACO Mark 10 set. * MACO Elite Commander: Complete MACO Team Commander and MACO Commandoe accolades, Unlocks an alternate version of the M.A.C.O. costume. * MACO Commandoe: Obtain a complete MACO Mark 12 set, unlocks additional pieces for the M.A.C.O. costume. * Starfleet Silver Service Star: Complete 75 STFs. Honour Guard Accolades (Klingon Defense Force) * KDF Silver Service Star: Complete 75 STFs * Honour Guard Specialist: Complete all STF optional objectives on normal * Honour Guard Veteran: Get the whole Honour Guard Mark 11 set, Unlocks the Klingon Honor Guard costume. * Honour Guard Commander: Complete all STF optional objectives on elite. * Honour Guard Elite Commander: Complete Honour Guard Commander and Honour Guard Elite accolades, Unlocks an alternate version of the Klingon Honor Guard costume * Honour Guard Recruit: Get the whole Honour Guard Mark 10 set. * Honour Guard Elite: Get the whole Honour Guard Mark 12 set, Unlocks special additional pieces for the Klingon Honor Guard costume.